What should i do?
by bex666bex
Summary: Heidi finds out something that is going to put her life in danger. Will she tell her friends and risk putting them in danger too? Will she be able to start a realationship with the man she loves without telling putting him in danger?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Heidi walked into Rescue Special Ops at the start of her shift on monday morning at 7am. Unlike all the other times she had done this she didn't have a smile on her face instead she was looking down at the floor just praying that either no one was going to notice her or they would just say hey and get on with their had been so happy and excited when she had left work on the Friday. She had planned a weekend of partying and spending time with friends both the ones that she worked with and her nurse friends as they all had the weekend off. She had not expected to find out what she did or that she was going to get beaten up by some strange man that she had never seen before but seemed to know everyting about her. All she knew now was that she had to keep if from her friends no matter what or they were going to be in as much danger as she was in "This is so not happening" She mumbled to herself. She walked towards the changing rooms still looking at the ground when she heard a voice behind her "Hey Heidi ho. How are you today? Have a good weekend?" She sighed quietly and she she slowly turned to face the owner of the voice. "Hey Vince. I am good. How are you?" She said still looking at the floor. Vince looked at her and raised his eyebrows "Heidi i can tell your not telling me the truth so just tell me or there will be some serious trouble" She slowly looked up knowing that he was going to freak. Just as she did she noticed that her other friends had gathered behind Vince. Hearing them gasp when they saw the cut on her forehead she looked back down "I tripped on a shoe and hit my head on the end of my bed" She mumbled. Jordan stepped forward and shook his head "You are not telling the truth. Who did this to you?" He asked. Heidi looked at him in the eyes and felt her heart skip a beat. She hated to to lie to her friends but she hated even more to lie to the man that she was secretly in love with "Just leave it ok. I am telling the truth" She spat at them and stormed off to get changed.  
>Jordan looked at the people around him hurt that she shouted at him "I guess she will tell us when she is ready. We better get to work as there might be a call any minute" He said as he walked off to carry on cleaning the ropes.<br>In the changing rooms Heidi sat wondering how she was going to make it through the day without breaking down and telling them her secret. She got changed and went upstaires just as Vince said that they have got a call out.  
>When they arrived back Heidi was in a better mood the call had been to a man that had shoot himself in the leg because he was trying to shoot the sticker off the bottom of his trainers "Wow there are still some very stupid dodos out there" Chase laughed as he walked with Heidi, Jordan and Lara "Dont you think that he would have known to take off his shoe and then take of the sticker?" Lara asked. Jordan giggled and shook his head "Now that is way to easy." Heidi put the medical bag she was carrying down on the table "And also where would be the fun in that?" She laughed as a bright smile light her face. For the first time since she found out she felt happy and at peace. Lara put her arm around Heidi's shoulders "It would be no fun at all. It would be safe but safe is always boring" Heidi laughed and linked her arm that wasn't pressed against Lara through Jordans arm pulling him close "Do you remember the guy that fell off a lader because he was wearing flip flopes and carrying a drill and a hot cup of tea. The drill went through his shoulder and he burt himself now that is what i call stupid. It was so funny when he said i wont be doing that again" She giggled shaking her head "People will just never learn not to do silly stupid stuff" Jordan nodded smiling at her happy to see that her mood has improved since this morning "Well if they did stop doing this stuff then we would be out of a job. People will always get hurt and need to be rescued" Heidi nodded looking around "Have you guys seen Michelle today?" She asked tightening her arm around Jordan's arm "Nope i haven't seen her since friday" Jordan told her and the looked at Chase when he said "I guess she is in a meeting"<br>Vince and Dean walked over to them "Michelle is away with Ian and James for a long awaited holiday so i am the boss" He told them with a smile "Well more boss like than i normally am" They all laughed rolling there eyes "So i will be doing Michelle's job as well as my own. I thought that i might shake this up abit and make Heidi team leader for the next call out. That is if she up to it." He said looking at her "Oh my god really Vince? I would love to be" She throw her arms around him and hugged him tightly "I am so excited" She jumped up and down and the others huged her "Well done baby you are going to do great" Lara said with a huge smile on her face.  
>They all got going on the jobs that they had been assigned earlier. Jordan and Heidi were washing the patrol cars. Jordan took a deep breath and turned to Heidi "Heidi i was wondering are you doing anything this evening?" He asked looking hopefull "Nope nothing at all. Why?" Heidi asked smiling this was the moment that she had been waiting for since she joined rescue "Well i was hoping that you would go to dinner with me then maybe a movie" Jordan replied. Heidi grinned at him "Just the two of us?" Jordan nodded "Like a date?" She asked. Jordan nodded "Yes a date" Heidi giggled "Meet me out here at 7 after shift then our date can begin" She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I cant wait" Jordan mumbled feeling so happy that he was finally going to go on a date with the woman he is in love with. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heidi sat at her desk writing up the reports for the day. She was writing as fast as she could so that she had longer to get ready for her date with Jordan "Hey. Want to go for a drink tonight or maybe a pizza?" Heidi looked at smiling at her best female friend "I am so sorry Lara i can't tonight i have a date with really hot guy" She giggled and glanced at Jordan. Lara followed her gaze and smiled turning back to Heidi "It is about time that he asked you out. Have fun and please call me when you get in to tell me all out it" Lara told her raising her eyesbrows and giving her her stern look. Heidi burst out laughing and nodded "Of course but if the date goes well can i wait till tomorrow to call?" Lara nodded and walked over to her own desk.

Jordan looked up watching Heidi walk towards the changing rooms "I am the luckist man alive" He mumbled to himself. He had never been this happy before but he also felt very stupid that he had waited so long to ask her out. He got up and walked over to Vince's desk to give him his report. Jordan walked into the changing room and took a shower. While he was getting dressed Dean walked over to him "Lara tells me that you maned up and asked her out on a date. Where you taking her?" He asked sitting down on the bench gathering his stuff up "I am taking her for dinner then a movie. I want it to be special as she deserves the whole world and everything good" He had a silly smile on his face. Dean laughed and pushed Jordans shoulder lightly "You are so in love man" He teased Jordan. Jordan rolled his eyes and walked out to meet Heidi.

As Heidi saw Jordan walking towards her. She grinned as she saw his mouth drop when he took in the knee length red dress that she was wearing "You like what you see?" She asked him. He swallowed and hugged her tightly "Wow you look wow" He whispered in her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close "You look amazing too. I have never seen you looking so smart" She pulled back slightly and looked at his dark blue shirt and black jeans. Then something hit her "You knew i would say yes to you asking me out" It wasn't a question. He laughed took her hand and pulled her towards his car "I was hoping that you would" They stopped at his car. Jordan lifted his hand and getting ran his thumb over the cut on her forehead. He noticed as she winced slightly "Does it hurt alot?" He asked her. She sighed and closed her eyes "Not much" She took his hand in hers "Shall we get going? Jordan opened the door and held it open for her. She kissed his cheek and got in the car.

The ride to the diner was full of laugher and flirting. Jordan helped her out of the car with a wide smile on his face. Heidi took Jordans hand as they started to walk towards the diner "I am so looking forward to this" Heidi said and then froze as she saw the strange man looking at her smiling. Jordan gave her a questioning look then looked around "What is it Heidi? What is wrong?" He asked her worried. Heidi looked at him and shook her head "No nothing i just stubbed my toe" She lied and started walking towards the diner hoping that the man would stay away from them. Jordan walked after her getting even more worried about her. The man grinned an evil grin and followed them into the diner.

The strange man sat three tables away from Jordan and Heidi. He never took his eyes off Heidi looking for his chance to get her alone and do what he was following her to do. Heidi looked neverous and scared as she tried her hardest to concertrate on Jordan and their date. "What you thinking about?" Jordan asked her really wanting to try and figure out what was going on in her mind. Heidi looked deep into his eyes and tried to figure out what to tell him that he would belive "I am just nervous that i am going to screw this up and you are going to hate me" She told him and then realised that it was somewhat true. Jordan reached over the table and put his hand on her cheek. She leaned into his hand and smiled slightly. He rubbed his thumb on her cheek "I will never hate you ever i promise. I love you and i know that you know that you wont screw this up" Heidi smiled wide at his with happy tears in her eyes "I love you too" She mumbled and leaned across the table and kissed him lovingly.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Heidi and Jordan had finished eating there dinner they sat there staring at eachother both of them couldn't belive that they were finaly together. "I feel that i am going to wake up and this is all going to be a dream" Heidi admited to Jordan. He tilted his head to the side and nodded slightly "I feel the same way. I am just so lucky to be able to point to you and say that is my girlfriend" He told her. Heidi's face lit up as he used the word. She pointed to him smiling "You are boyfriend" She said. He chuckled "Yes i am and i will be for a very long time to come" She closed her eyes and let the feeling of being so loved wash over her for a moment then she opened her eyes to see Jordan's eyes filled with pure happiness "I have never been this happy" He said as he reached over and placed his hand on her cheek. She put her hand over his holding it to her face. "Me neither nothing at all could ruin tonight" She smiled a loving smiling at Jordan.

Unaware that they were being watched the whole time by the strange man as he was trying to figure out a way that he was going to get Heidi alone. The man sighed and rolled his eyes as he looked at there goofy grins "So lovey dovey" He said through gritted teeth. He hated public affection so much. Well he would as his only true love was getting what he wanted and violence. He grinned and quickly ran through all the things that he imagained doing to hurt her and to get what he came for "Stupid little girl doesn't know what is in store for her" He said with a glint in his eye.

Back at the table Jordan sighed happily "You ready to get going to the movie?" He asked. Heidi stood up "I just need to go to the bathroom and then i will be right with you" She told him and started to walk towards the bathroom. She walked past the strange man quickly and prayed that he wouldn't follow her as there was alot of people around. She entered the bathroom happy that there was two teenagers fixing there make-up at the mirror's "He wont try anything" She mumbled to herself smiling. After she had finished her business she went to wash her hands. The door opened then closed and she thought nothing of it untill she saw in the mirror above the sink the strange man looking at her with a very evil grin on his face. She wiped around looking at him like a deer caught in headlights "What are you doing here?" She asked with a shaky voice. She quickly looked around noticing only then that the teenagers with no longer there and it was just the two of them there. The strange man slowly walked over to her as his grin widened on his face "All alone at last" He said his voice dripping with evil intent. Heidi backed away as she looked for an ascape route and at the same time wondering if she could fight him off this time. The strange man seemed to no what she was thinking. Heidi took a deep breath to steady herself "I am not alone and i will scream" She said trying to make her voice as threatening as she could.

Back at the table Jordan looked down at his watch "What could be keeping her?" He wondered to himself as she looked towards the bathrooms. He decided that it was probally just some girly thing that she was doing. He sighed and pulled out his phone to check on the time that the movie was starting. Just then a waitress walked over to him and handed him a piece of paper. He frowned and looked down at it. It said 'Do you know what your girlfriend is keeping from you' He sighed and looked around the room trying to figure out who sent it. No one was looking at him so put the paper in his pocket and carried on waiting for Heidi.

"Just stay away from me or i will kick your ass" Heidi said backing away more. The strange man chuckled "I know you can't take me. I am here to get what i came for" He licked his lips and moved closer to her. "Or should i go and tell your boyfriend and see if he came make you give me what i came for or how about i pay alittle visit to your blonde friend maybe she will be more helpfull than you" He sneared. She balled her fists up and shook her head "You stay away from them or i will kill you" She said and moved a step closer to him. He just laughed and a cockly grin came to his face "You have just given me an idea on how to get the 250 grande that you owe me" Heidi looked at him more scared then she had ever been "What is it?" She asked him "You will just have to wait and see" He told her and walked closer to her "Just dont forget you are in danger" He said and pushed her she fell and hit her head on the sink. As she looked up at him from the floor she sighed "Why are you going after me? I didn't borrow the money it was Lexi." She said. He just laughed "Well your useless only thinking of herself put your name down as to who would pay if she couldn't and seeing as she skipped town you owe the money and i don't like wait. I will be back and next time i see you i will make sure that you are not fit enough to do rescue ever again" He threatned. With that he left the room leaving Heidi on the floor shaking "I am so going to kill when i find her" She said getting off the floor and heading out of the bathroom. Just as she got out the door she was pushed up against the wall and the strange man held her by the throat "One more thing. I will be watching you" He said tightening his hand.

Jordan looked up and saw a very scared looking Heidi walk over to him rubbing her neck "What happened?" He asked standing up and hugged her tightly. Heidi hugged him back for a second then pulled back "Nothing i think i might be getting a sore throat" She lied and tried to force a smile on her face "Lets get going to the movie" Jordan nodded and walked with her to his car. He remembered the note was in his pocket and he was going to make her tell me what she was keeping from him but now was not time so he just drove them to the cinema. A black car followed them and was getting ready to make its move as the drivers plan was going to take place "Prepare to scream." The driver laughed 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Jordan and Heidi held hands as they drove and Heidi rested her head against his . She started to hum as she closed her eyes and tightened her hand around his. "What movie we going to see?" She wondered. Jordan smiled and kissed the top of her head "Well i was thinking about the new Harry Potter. I know it isn't really a date movie but it looks so good. What do you think?" He asked her. She sat up and grinned at him "Oh my god yes please" She bounced slightly in her seat. He laughed and rolled his eyes "Now i know what gets you excited. I know this date is only half way through but do you have anything planned?" He asked her glancing over to her. She grinned looking forward and decided to tease him. She looked like she was thinking and then looked at him "Well let me think" He smiled and shook his head. She giggled "Well i do have plans with this really hot guy that i have really liked for ages and i think that we will go really far" He licked his lips and decided to play along "Do i know him?" He asked her. Nodding she stroaked the back of his head "You know him really well" `He grinned from ear to ear as she said "How about you come over to mine and i will cook you something and then we can cuddle on the sofa and watch a movie?" Jordan chewed on his bottom and then laughed "That sounds like a perfect plan to me then i will cook breakfast" He teased her

Jordan looked in his rear view mirror as he drove along "Is that car following us?" He asked Heidi. She turned around and her eyes widened as she recoinised who the car belonged to. She turned to face Jordan and her eyes were still wide with fear "It can't be him" She whispered to herself hoping that he wouldn't hear. Just then the car behind started to pick up speed and bumped into the back of Jordan's car "What the hell is he playing at?" Jordan shouted. Heidi gripped tightly on to the seat as she started ahead "He can't be doing this" She said to herself. Jordan's eyes flicked over to her then back to the road "Who is in that car Heidi?" He demanded just as the car rammed them again. Heidi shook her head and closed her eyes tightly "I can't tell you wont be safe if you know" Jordan burst out laughing "Well i am not very safe now with this maniac following us and trying to ram us off the road am i?" He asked raising his eyebrows. Heidi nodded opening her eyes as she turned to look at Jordan "It is this just this guy that Lexi owes money to" She told him and turned to look out the window at the houses rushing by. It was then that she noticed that Jordan was going much faster than he normally drives so she turned back to him and smiled "You still have the boy racer in you" He nodded smiling "Yeah it never left"

In the car behind the strange man gritted his teeth and hit the gas ranning into the back of Jordan's car again "Well he is a better driver than i thought he would be" He laughed and and turned into the lane next to him. Driving up next to Jordan's car the man turned his head and grinned his evil but cocky grin at Jordan as he raised his hand from the steering wheel for a second and waved at Jordan before he turned the wheel and drove his car into Jordan's once more.

When the other car hit his Jordan lost control and hit the pavement. Heidi screamed and gripped the seat tighter than she thought possible. Jordan braced himself as his rescue training kicked in. "Heidi" He yelled hearing her screaming still. The car flipped down the road several times before coming to rest in the middle of the street on its roof. The strange man stopped the car and looked back as he saw the car on it's roof he laughed a twisted laugh then drove off "Message got me thinks"

Jordan coughed as he slowly opened his eyes. It took him a moment to realise where he was. He looked over to Heidi and was met with still form of the woman he loves "Heidi baby can you hear me?" He asked as he reached over and gently rubbed her arm. She didn't move or make any noise. Jordan shook her slightly hoping that would wake him "Please Heidi" He begged her. Jordan looked around the car trying to see where his phone was "Hold on i will call for help" He promised as he saw and reached for his phone. He dialed Deans number hoping that he would pick up. "Hey Jordan how is the date going?" Dean asked answering the phone. "Dean we need help some crazy guy rammed us off the road. Heidi is not responding and she has a massive amount of blood coming from the side of her head. Please help us" Dean sounded worried as he replied "Where are you? Is she breathing? Has she got a pulse? I will call everyone" Jordan looked at Heidi and checked for a pulse. He sighed closing his eyes and smiled slightly "Yes she is breathing but her pulse is alittle weak. He are on the conner of Heartland and heath" Jordan could hear that Dean was running "Me and Chase will be there in 5 minutes. Dont move and dont move her" Dean told him and hang up the phone. Jordan looked over at Heidi and took her hand "Heidi babe i am here and we will get out of this soon i promise" He whispered. He felt so helpless and he hated that as he was used to being the rescuer and not the person getting rescued. He squeezed her hand "You will be ok" He promised her as he waited. It seemed like years later that he heard sirens getting close "Oh thank god" He whispered

(I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone that has reviewed for your amazingly kind words. They keep me wanting to right more and more. They next chapter will be up tomorrow. I am so excited to see what people think of this chapter. Again a big thank you) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chase, Dean and Lara came running over to Jordan's car carrying all there stuff with them. Chase crouched down next to Jordan's window as Lara went around to Heidi's window. Jordan looked over to Chase as he squeezed Heidi's hand tighter "Jordan cover your face i am going break your window" Jordan nodded and turn away to see Lara breaking the Heidi's window. He turned to face to Chase as soon as the window broke "Please get her out first. I will get myself out" He shouted at Chase. As Chase was trying to keep his head still "Stop moving Jordan or there will be big trouble" Chase threatened Jordan as he held Jordan's head straight. Lara put a collar on Heidi as Dean came round and started to help her get Heidi out of the car.

Once Heidi and Jordan was out of the car they put there spinal boards together while they waited for the ambos to arrive. Heidi started to cough as she started to slowly come too "Heidi baby can you hear me?" Heidi turned her head over to the Jordans voice and smiled slightly "What happened?" She asked him. "Some guy hit us" He told her. He started to unstrap himself from the board and got up. He moved over to the over side and sat down next to her "I love you so much" He told her and he looked her deep in the eyes "I love you too" She said weakly and closed her eyes. "Hey you stay awake" He said as Dean came over and gave Jordan a dirty look. Jordan laughed "I am fine i promise. I am more worried about Heidi then i am about myself" Heidi opened her eyes and and then closed them again as she sighed "Wow my head hurts" Just then the ambos pulled up and put Heidi in the back of the ambulance. Jordan jumped in with them and they started to drive off to the hospital.

When they arrived the rushed Heidi straight into A&E with Jordan by her side. The doctors came rushing over and started to check Heidi all over as a nurse walked over to Jordan "Sir we should really get you checked over" She told him as she put her hand on his arm and tried to make him move to a cubical. He just shook his head "No i will later but i need to stay here"

Dean and the others arrived they sat down and wanted for some news about Heidi and Jordan. Hours passed and they was getting more and more worried "I am going to see what is going on" Lara said standing up and walked through the doors that lead to them. Jordan looked up from the chair that he was sitting on next to Heidi's bed. Heidi grinned at her "Hey Lara. I bet i look really really horrible" She mumbled and then giggled as Lara rolled her eyes and sat on the end of the bed "Well most of your head is covered with that dressing" Lara chuckled then placed her hand on Heidi's leg. Jordan smiled at Heidi "You always look beautiful no matter what you are wearing" He promised her as she rubbed her arm. Lara smiled "You two give me the hope that i will get together with the guy that i am secretly in love with" Heidi and Jordan both raised they eyebrows then shared a knowing looking. Lara rolled her eyes and then sighed "So what did the doctor say about you Heidi?" She asked. Jordan answered for Heidi "She has bruised ribs from the seatbelt and she also has a concussion. So she has to stay in for a couple of days" Heidi sighed and pouted "My room mates are nurses so i dont see why i can't go home" She stuck her bottom lip out trying to give her best sad face. Lara and Jordan both laughed and shook there heads "Not a chance. You have to be good" Jordan warned her "I have to stay in too but mainly to keep an eye on you"

There friends had gone home after they went to see Heidi and Jordan. Jordan started to get comfortable in the chair when Heidi said "Not a chance. You can sleep next to me" He raised his eyebrows got up and then snuggled close to her "Wake me up if you need anything at all" Heidi nodded as she leaned her head on Jordans chest and fell asleep. Jordan laid there watching her sleep "This is not the bed i was planning on us being in" He whispered smiling then fell asleep happy that she was ok.

(I am sorry this chapter is short. Tomorrows chapter will be longer. I have this idea about a Rescue Special Ops and Buffy the vampire slayer crossover. Good idea let me know) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A couple of days later Heidi and Jordan were sat on his sofa snuggled up. Heidi had her eyes closed so Jordan thought she was asleep but in truth she was going over everything that had happened since she found out that this guy was after her. Jordan ran his fingers through her hair over and over as he was trying to think about away out of this. Heidi as if reading Jordan's mind mumbled "What should i do?" Jordan shook his head as if he was shaking away his thoughts "It is a we babe" He told her. She turned to face him with a very sad look on her face "I am so sorry i got you caught up in this. Maybe i should go home then he wouldn't come after you" She went to get up but Jordan wrapped his arms tightly around her waist while also trying to be carefull of her bruised ribs and pulled her on to his lap "I love you and that means that your problems are mine. I want and need to be with you so i am going to find a way to get us out of this" Heidi smiled slightly at him and she rested her head against his shoulder "How did i ever get so lucky as to have a man like you love me as much as i love you" Jordan kissed the top of her head and then laughed quietly "I am the lucky one and i am sure that i love you more" She lifted her head and then stuck her bottom lip out "Not even" She gave him her best puppy dog us and pretended to sulk. Jordan laughed at her and then leaned forward. He softly bit her bottom lip as he tightened his arms around her. She smiled and then closed her eyes as she snuggled into his arms.

They sat there like that for what seemed hours just wanting to be close to eachother. Heidi opened her arms and sighed happily "I feel so safe here with you. You are the only one that is there for me no matter what and even when we was just friends you went beyond what friends should do to help me out" Jordan grinned down at her and then a cheeky look came to his face "Well since i met you i was in love with you and i would do anything for you" Heidi sat up slightly and then turned to face him and put her legs either side of him "We really need to think about a way to get some money maybe a sponsored kiss i am sure Dean and Lara would love to do that one" Jordan rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on her legs "Well i can think of another couple that would love to do that" He raised his eyebrows at her. She gave him her thinking face and then said "Well i don't think Michelle and Vince would be up for that" Jordan shook his head at her "I ment us" He told her. She grinned and leaned closer to him "I know i just wanted to see what you would do" She said and then gently pressed her lips to his "I love you you know that dont you?" She asked him "I do know that and i promise you i wont forget it" This time he pressed his lips against her's and they sat there making out for a couple of minutes until Heidi's tummy growled. She giggled and bit her bottom lip "Well that ruined the moment" She blushed and looked down. Jordan put his hand under her chin and brought it up until there eyes met "We will get something to eat and then we can go back to kissing" Heidi stood up and nodded "Sounds like a perfect plan" She held her hand out to Jordan. He took it and stood up. As they walked to the kitchen they held hands.

"What do you fancy?" Jordan asked Heidi as he looked through the fridge. Heidi sat on the counter looking at him "You" She said simply. He turned to face her with a smirk on his face "Well other than me and to eat" He turned back and sighed "Well we really need to go shopping all we have is cheese and milk" Heidi nodded "Well we have been a bit busy the last couple of days" She blushed and looked at the floor. Jordan closed the door and then walked over to her "Yes we have. How about we order pizza and sit in bed and eat it? Sound like a good plan?" He asked. She smiled at him and nodded her head "Sounds like a great plan" She hopped of the counter and made her way to the bedroom while Jordan ordered.

When the pizza arrived Heidi sat snuggled into the side of Jordan as they ate "Good no washing up" She said as she throw the pizza box on the floor "I will put it in the bin tomorrow" She told him and then snuggled back into Jordan. Jordan rubbed her arm for a few moments till he spoke "I have an idea" Heidi looked at him "An idea?" She asked him confused. He looked at her nodding "Yes for our little problem. How about i fight a few fights to raise the money?" He asked. She closed her eyes and shook her head "That is not going to happen. I wont let you get hurt for this no way" He sighed and then nodded "Fine" He laid down and laid next to him. "We will come up with something" She told him. He nodded and didn't say a word. He had made up his mind and he was going to fight to get the money. He didn't care how many he would have to do or how badly he got hurt he was going to do this for the woman he loved.

The strange man stood out Jordan's apartment block looking up at Jordan's apartment "This is not over" He said as slipped into the shadows to wait for the right time

(I wanted to do a more romantic chapter between Jordan and Heidi so i hope everyone likes this chapter. I am sorry it has been a couple of days since i last updated i have been super busy with life stuff. I hope i can get another one out tomorrow) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the morning Jordan woke up to bright sunlight flooding through the window. He squinted and looked down at Heidi who was laying snuggled up against him with her head on his chest. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair but also trying not to wake her. "So beautiful" He mumbled quietly and then closed his eyes savering the moment. Just then his phone beeped telling him he had a text. He sighed reached for his phone 'You and Heidi start at 10am today and don't forget that you are on light duty' He read the text not noticing that Heidi had woken up. "I guess it is true" She said and Jordan looked down at her looking confused. Heidi laughed and snuggled closer to him "It is true that the world is still out" He nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around her "Yes it is but it can wait for a few more minutes" Heidi raised her eyebrows at him. Jordan laughed and pulled her up and kissed her gently.

It was 7:37 am by the time that both Jordan and Heidi were ready to leave for work. "We are so going to be late" Heidi said while they was trying to find the keys to Jordan's new car. "I am sure that they wont mind if we are a few mintues late" Jordan told her. Heidi nodded as she walked over to the sofa and looked down the back on the sofa. She laughed as she pulled out the keys "Yes found them. Who is driving?" She asked walking over Jordan and threw her arms around him. He smiled and started to pull her to the door "I will race you to it and the winner gets to drive" They let go of eachother and ran to the car. Heidi got the car first mostly because Jordan let her win but he was not going to tell her that. She jumped up and down smiling "I so beat you" They got in the car and started to drive. "Do you think that i can try and get Vince to let us go on a rescue today?" She asked him while driving. He shook his head "I wouldn't think even you could do that. You know that he cares about you like a daughter so i would have to say no" She gigged and glanced over to him "Not even a little one?" She pouted. He rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

When they arrived at the Rescue Special Ops station they were greated by all there friends and co works. When they got out the car they was mobed by all there friends. "You are late" Vince said to them. Heidi laughed and hugged Vince "We couldn't find the car keys and we got caught up earlier" She mumbled giggling. They all went in and started to get to work. Heidi and Jordan were sitting at their desks as the others were out on a rescue. Heidi was spinning around on her chair as she was so bored of sitting there doing paperwork. Jordan was sitting watching her laughing "Now that looks fun" Just then Michelle and Vince came into the room and frowned at the same time at Heidi. Heidi saw them and then stopped and gave a shy smile "Sorry" Michelle burst out laughing "It is ok i do it too when no one is around" Heidi got up and walked towards kitchen to get them something to eat.

On the rescue Lara was helping the firey's look for a woman in a burning building while Chase and Dean were outside helping man who they had already pulled out the building when a strange man walked over to them "Do you guys work with Heidi Wilson?" he asked. They both nodded "Yes why?" Chase asked him getting worried. The guy smiled trying to look as innocent as possible "Could you give her a message?" Chase looked at Dean and then back to the man "Sure what is it?" They asked together. "Tell her that she is next and next time i wont fail. Also tell her that that what she owes me had doubled" Dean was confused but knew it wasn't bad "Who are you?" He demanded. The man walked away laughing "Just a friend" He called over his shoulder

(Sorry this is a short one. The next one will be longer and with more action. The next chapter will be up maybe tomorrow or maybe monday)  
> <p>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Arriving back at the station Dean and Lara quickly made there way to find Jordan and Heidi "What are we going to say?" Lara asked looking scared and worried. Dean shrugged his shoulders "We will figure that out when we find them" Jordan and Heidi were seating around the big table smiling and joking. As Lara and Dean walked over Jordan and Heidi could tell that something was up "What is wrong?" Heidi asked looking very worried "Did something happen at the rescue?" She asked getting up and walking over to Lara. "Yes and no" Lara told them "Everything with the rescue went textbook but there was this man" Jordan stood beside Heidi as dean said "He told us give you a message" Jordan looked from Dean to Lara to Heidi and then back to Dean "What message?" He asked. Lara sighed "He said that what you owe him has doubled and that next time he wont fail. What is he on about Heidi? Is it about the car crash?" He was getting more annoyed and worried as the seconds ticked on by. Heidi's face went white and she she started to panic "Oh my god no" She looked at Lara "Did he hurt you or anyone?" Heidi asked. Lara just shook her head "No. What is it Heidi tell me now?" She demanded. Jordan wrapped his arms tightly around Heidi "That guy is the one that ran us over the road. Heidi's sister borrowed some money from him and as she can't pay any of the money he came ater Heidi to pay. Remember that cut on her head?" They both nodded "Well that was his first warning to her that he ment bussiness" Dean sighed "How much is he owed?" Jordan looked down at Heidi in his arms "Well it was 250 grand but now by what you said it is 500 grand. How are we going to that much?" Asked Heidi as he voice cracked with fear. "We will do something all of us" Lara promised and Heidi opened her mouth to say not but Lara put a finger on her mouth "We are doing this if you like it or not"

It was an hour later that Jordan was standing in the changing room. He dialed a number that he hadn't used for ages "Hey it is Jordan. I was wondering if there was some high paid fights i could take part in?" He asked the man on the other end of the phone. "OK i will see you then and thanks mate i owe you one" Jordan said hanging up the phone. Dean walked through the door and sighed "Boxing?" He asked. Jordan nodded "They only way i can get money fast. I have asked Vince if it is ok if i do it and he said that as long as i am carefull then yes" Dean nodded "Does Heidi know?" He asked. Jordan shook his head "No. I told her i was thinking about it but she said no that there had to be another one but there isn't. I have to protect her Dean. I love her" Dean smiled at him "It is good that you are finally saying something that we have all known for years" Jordan rolled his eyes and slightly punched Dean on the arm "Well i am glad you think it is funny" He said and took Dean in a head lock just as Heidi walked through the door "Boys will be boys" She mumbled and walked to her locker "What was you two talking about that caused this need to prove you are both manly men?" She wondered and then giggled shaking her. Jordan let go of Dean and then smiled at Heidi "He was just taking the piss out of me the normal" Heidi laughed and the gave Dean a look that no one messed with "Leave my boyfriend alone" She told him and then took her bag out of her locker to get her purse "Me and Lara are going to get a sandwich. Do you two want anything?" She asked and they both shook their heads. When Heidi was out of the room Jordan turned to Dean "She can't know about this whole boxing thing till after ok? Will you and Lara keep her safe while i am boxing?" He begged. Dean smiled a friendly smile at him "Of course we will. Maybe Lara can invite her for a girls night in and then i can turn out and say that i wanted to spend some time with my two favourite girls" Jordan laughed and walked over to the punching bag in the room next to the changing room and punched it "I would love to see Heidi's face when you gate crash her girl's night in" Dean smiled and sat down on the seat "Well i will come up with something. You going to train with Vince for the fight?" He asked. Jordan nodded as he kept punching the punching bag "Yep that is the plan"

Upstairs all of the rest of them was planning on how they was going to help Heidi out. Vince decided that as well as helping Jordan with the boxing that he was going give them his savings. He knew it wasn't much but Heidi was like a daughter to him and he wasn't going to let a thug hurt her again "If i find this guy i am going to really hurt him" He mumbled and Michelle looked over to him "I know what you mean but Vince if we see him we have to phone the police and let them sort it out" Vince sighed and then nodded "Yeah you are right but that doesn't mean that i wont take him down a bit to roughly for the coppers" Michelle smiled at him and rolled her eyes "You are still the same as you was when you first joined rescue. We all know how much you care about Heidi and it is so sweet" Vince laughed "Well a man sticks up for his family and friends" Michelle grinned nodding "Yes so do woman"

(Next chapter up in a few days. Please check out my other story that i am currently writting to at the moment. Thank you so much to my amazing readers) 


End file.
